Du Riechst So Gut
by Pimeys
Summary: Laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire d’un homme repenti, qui un jour a trouvé sa propre définition de la Beauté dans un monde morne et sans vie. Comment elle a pris possession de lui sous la forme d'un parfum. Comment il en est devenu obsédé, à s'en damner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

_Note De Tête_

Ce monde est laid. Le pire c'est que moi, Severus Snape, j'en fais partie. Je marche dans cette rue où tout me semble vide malgré l'affluence qui y règne. Tout est vide. Le regard des passants, les paroles qu'ils échangent, leurs gestes d'amitié qui sonnent faux… Ils se désintéressent tous de la vie, fuyant dans une autre réalité où le bonheur ne peut les atteindre. Voyez cette personne qui en bouscule une autre. Pas une excuse, pas un reproche. De nos jours, personne ne fait plus attention à personne. J'avance à contre courant dans cette marée humaine. Tout autour de moi se décline dans des tons de noir, gris et blanc. Je ne dépareille pas avec mes habits couleur de nuit, mes yeux d'onyx aussi vides et froids que les leurs, ma peau diaphane telle celle d'un spectre, ou d'un homme qui a oublié ce qu'étaient vie et lumière, et mes cheveux noirs comme les plus profondes des ténèbres.

Oui, ce monde est laid, terne et sans vie. Mon exact reflet. Et j'en fais partie. La guerre étant pourtant terminée, l'on aurait pu penser que le monde serait à nouveau envahi par un besoin de rattraper le temps perdu, de vivre pleinement de nouveau, mais non. Il n'y a que ce vide, ce vide qui nous oppresse, qui m'oppresse. Comme si la fin de la guerre avait en même temps apportée la fin de toute vie. Même la communauté sorcière est dans le même état de paralysie psychologique. Pourtant, les sorciers devraient se réjouir les premiers de la fin de cette terreur dans laquelle ils vivaient en permanence. Ils devraient se réjouir de la chute du Lord Noir, de sa mort. Mais non, ce serait trop simple je suppose de juste prendre le temps de retourner à la vie. C'est déplorable de voir que ce monde a délaissé tout sentiment. C'est ironique de savoir que j'en viens à espérer que cela changera, alors que je n'ai moi-même pas de sentiments.

Je pense que ce que je m'apprête à dire est cruel mais, j'ose néanmoins. Je ne crois pas que le monde était prêt pour la chute de Lord Voldemort. J'imagine que les sorciers s'étaient confortés dans l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans leur vie. Quand il est mort, une partie de leur existence est morte avec lui. Je pense que les sorciers espèrent secrètement qu'il revienne une fois de plus à la vie. Les tortures, les meurtres, la peur, tout cela les faisait se sentir considérés, se sentir vivre. Il n'y a réellement que la douleur qui nous fait nous sentir vivants. C'est dans la nature humaine de ne se rendre compte qu'on a été heureux qu'une fois que nous avons été privés de cette joie.

Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à vivre dans ce curieux paradoxe où l'on a besoin d'expérimenter la souffrance pour connaître le bonheur ? Je m'arrête sur le parvis de l'Eglise et lève la tête pour en contempler le clocher. Existe-t-il, comme certains le pensent, une entité supérieure à nous qui établit notre destin à l'avance ? Ces mêmes personnes se désintéressent-elles de la vie afin de ne pas succomber à une éventuelle tentation, les privant ainsi d'une félicité céleste ? Est-ce pour cela que ce monde est aussi inexistant ? Que de questions qui resteront sans réponse ! À moins que l'on ne les pose directement à quelques divinités… Je passe maintenant devant l'Opéra. Ce lieu me semble encore plus divin que l'Eglise elle-même. Demeure somptueuse aux décors flamboyants et luxueux, où les voix des sopranos, ténors et barytons font écho à celles des anges. Doux anges mortels dispensant tant bien que mal un peu de bonheur à des âmes vides et grises, qui ne connaissent sans doute plus la définition de ce mot depuis longtemps déjà.

Croient-t-ils eux-mêmes à ce bonheur, lorsque la grâce de leur voix s'élève vers les cieux dans un accompagnement symphonique de violons et autres instruments mélodiques ? Les portes de l'Opéra s'ouvrent, laissant se déverser sous ses arches une nouvelle marée humaine, qui vient grossir le flot d'âmes en peine. Je les observe s'agiter inutilement. Les ballerines côtoient les musiciens, les chanteurs parlementent avec les chefs d'orchestre. Ce beau peuple d'artistes arrive ensuite dans la rue où il se disperse telle une nuée d'oiseaux pourchassée par un prédateur. Je m'apprête à reprendre ma route.

C'est à ce moment que je la perçois. La. C'est une femme, j'en suis certain. Bien avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de l'Opéra, je capte déjà son parfum, apporté par quelques brises, qui m'enveloppe. Subtile fragrance, dont je ne pourrais donner la composition tellement elle est à la fois simple et compliquée à définir. Elle sort enfin du noble et brillant édifice, les bras chargés de ce que je devine être des partitions. Serait-elle diva ? À n'en pas douter. Que je sois damné par tous les Dieux et les Diables de cette terre. Un ange s'offre à mon regard. Je contemple ce qu'aucun mortel n'a jusqu'à présent jamais pu contempler. Si elle a la voix d'un ange, elle en a aussi le physique et le parfum.

Son visage fin et juvénile ne lui donne guère plus qu'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs d'un brillant et onctueux marron foncé, secoué par cette brise matinale, auréolent son doux visage, avant de retomber en cascade dans son dos. Sa bouche est finement ciselée et est une divine offrande qu'aucun homme ne pourrait refuser. Sa taille est fine, ses courbes sont agréables et non pas outrageusement vulgaires, sa peau n'a rien à envier à la couleur du plus pur des marbres. Elle ne porte sur son visage aucune trace d'un quelconque artifice pouvant altérer sa beauté naturelle. Cette femme semble rayonner de bonheur. Elle semble comblée par la vie, comblée par l'amour. Elle irradie une telle aura de joie intérieure qu'elle éclipse tout ce qui l'entoure. Oui, cette femme est sans doute la seule personne en ce monde à être heureuse.

Et son parfum ! Qu'importe son physique, son parfum est à lui tout seul source de richesse. La déesse Aphrodite elle-même ne pourrait en porter de plus exquis. Sais-tu, petite innocente, comme tu es envoûtante ? Comment ton odeur pourrait rendre fou n'importe quel homme en ta présence ? Serais-je en train de le devenir moi-même ? Qu'importe, si ma punition pour avoir humé ton parfum est la damnation, alors que je sois damné sur le champ. Bel ange, luxurieuse succube qui s'ignore. Tu ne connais rien de ta beauté. Tu fais fi des regards qui se posent sur toi. Tu dois penser que ces compliments sont des pièges destinés à te leurrer. Me permettras-tu à moi, simple mortel sans vie, de te glisser quelques éloges à l'oreille ? Tu es souffrance chère. Souffrance pour le pauvre imbécile qui, comme moi, se prend au piège de ta senteur et ne pourra jamais espérer rien de plus que te regarder.

Tu t'avances dans ma direction. Mon cœur, faible organe, tressaute à ton approche. Je me prends à souhaiter que tu me remarqueras, que peut-être, te sentant observée, tu lèveras tes yeux vers moi. Si c'est le cas, ne prend pas peur de cet homme qui te fixe avec un regard brûlant de désir, d'admiration, de douleur, car je ne te veux pas de mal. Personne ne pourrait blesser cette incarnation de pureté que tu es. Non, ne prend pas peur de l'homme démuni et faible qui te fais face, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je veux te vénérer. Toi qui, en une bouffée de ton divin parfum, a réussi à rendre à ma vie le sens qui lui manquait. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que ce qu'il me manquait se trouvait dans le monde moldu. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une moldue puisse me réveiller de ma léthargie, alors que je vis depuis des années comme un mort. C'est miracle, et tu es forcément ange pour avoir réussi à accomplir cette tâche ardue.

Tu avances encore vers moi. Tous tes mouvements ne sont que grâce et élégance. Faut-il que les gens autour de nous soient totalement extérieurs à cette réalité pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'incarnation divine qui est parmi eux ! Tu es tellement près maintenant, si près. Je pourrais presque te toucher. Mais je ne le ferai pas, de peur que tu ne t'effaces, que tu ne te brises, que tu ne disparaisses. Je me contente d'essayer de capter ton regard dans le mien. J'aimerais voir ce que reflèteront tes yeux lorsqu'ils se poseront sur moi pour la première fois. Je voudrais posséder un peu du bonheur qui doit irradier tes iris, pour réchauffer mon cœur et apaiser mon âme. Fous tous les deux de contempler autant de beauté d'un coup.

Mais ce n'est pas du bonheur doux ange que je vois dans tes yeux. C'est de la tristesse. Une si grande et si profonde tristesse que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle nous appelle à l'aide. Qu'est-ce qui peut t'attrister de la sorte toi, l'incarnation du bonheur ? Tu ne supportes plus voir tous ces gens sombrer peu à peu dans le malheur ? Tu ne sais que faire pour les aider ? Un pauvre homme rendu fou par ta beauté t'aurait-il brusqué ? Dis-moi, révèle-moi la cause de ce chagrin, je ferai tout pour y remédier. Ordonne et j'obéirai. Tu seras mon nouveau maître. Non pas froid et cruel comme l'était l'ancien, mais doux et miséricordieux. Tout ce que je pourrais t'apporter pour te satisfaire, je te le donnerai avec plaisir. Quelques soient les sacrifices à faire. J'agis en égoïste en pensant cela mais, j'aimerais être le voile de peine sur tes yeux. J'aimerais être la cause de ta tristesse. Cela voudrait dire que j'ai suffisamment d'importance pour toi pour parvenir à te troubler.

Mais tu ne me connais pas, tu ignores mon insignifiante existence, tout comme tu ignores celle des autres. Pourquoi te soucierais-tu de moi ? Je n'ai rien à t'apporter, à part mes péchés. Tu me croises sans un regard. Ton parfum laisse se former une traînée délicate et éphémère derrière toi. Je me retourne sur ton passage. Détaillant la manière dont tes cheveux ondulent dans ton dos et les mouvements gracieux de ton corps à chacun de tes pas. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué mais qu'importe. J'ai pu pendant quelques secondes avoir l'honneur de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens. De magnifiques yeux chocolat, avec des paillettes d'or. Mais des yeux si tristes… Tu me fascines belle. Connaitrais-je un jour ta vie ? Me permettras-tu de me faire savoir ton prénom ? Diras-tu un jour le mien ? Je deviens fou ! Quelle utopie et quelle prétention de ma part de croire qu'un jour je compterai assez pour toi pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Pardonne-moi cet écart.

Ton parfum agit sur mes sens encore plus sûrement que la plus pernicieuse des potions. Tu me possèdes par ta seule vue. Ton odeur immortelle est un poison. Elle s'infiltre dans mes veines, dans mon cœur. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Tu es ma drogue. Plus mortelle que l'opium mais plus pure que lui. Tu es paradoxe. Est-ce pour mon bonheur ou mon malheur ? Saurais-je résister à l'envie de t'approcher davantage ? Ta seule vue me suffira-t-elle ? Seras-tu ma délivrance ou ma damnation ?

Je te vois sur le trottoir, tu hèles un taxi. Il s'arrête à ta hauteur. Je t'observe t'engouffrer dans cette machine qui bientôt t'amèneras loin de moi. Mais qui suis-je pour te retenir ? Tu es libre. Le taxi démarre. Je me sens dépérir à chaque mètre qu'il met entre toi et moi. Je pourrais tomber à genoux et te supplier de revenir. C'est comme si tu emportais une partie vitale de moi avec toi. Comme si tu amenais mon cœur. Je me contente de laisser une unique larme couler sur ma joue, témoignage de ma faiblesse. Déjà tu es partie, ne laissant derrière toi que ton parfum de Beauté.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous!! Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais donné aucune précision sur cette fic. Donc, allons-y. Le titre fait référence à une chanson de Rammstein, dont vous aurez les paroles dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, et j'ai aussi beaucoup galéré dessus, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, d'autant plus que c'est un style assez spécial. Il y aura 4 chapitres, qui sont déjà tous écrit. Sinon, le prénom "Emu" qui va apparaître dans ce chapitre se prononce "Imou". Merci, et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre II**

_La Fragrance D'Une Rose_

Ce soir, je suis arrivé dans les premiers à l'Opéra. On y donne une représentation de Roméo et Juliette. Je ne saurai vous dire quel est le compositeur. Peu m'importe. Je ne suis pas là pour la représentation en elle-même, je suis là pour la voir elle. Toute la journée j'ai erré sans but dans les rues, essayant de repérer par où elle était passée en détectant des bribes de son parfum, mais en vain. J'ai fini par revenir là où tout avait commencé, à l'Opéra. Ce lieu divin d'où un ange m'est apparu. Je suis arrivé bien avant le début de la représentation. J'ai lu au moins une dizaine de fois le programme, particulièrement le nom des chanteurs. Mais à quoi bon, je ne connais rien d'elle.

J'ai acheté une place pour assister au spectacle. La plus chère, la mieux placée. Je suis installé dans un des balcons au-dessus de la scène. Le premier sur la gauche. J'ai une vue imprenable. Je la remarquerai forcément. Et elle, me remarquera-t-elle ? Fera-t-elle le rapprochement entre moi et l'homme de cette après-midi ? Non, elle ne m'a pas vu. Je tords nerveusement le programme entre mes mains, le réduisant en confettis au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. Le temps semble s'étirer indéfiniment. Chronos aurait-il décidé de se jouer de moi ce soir ?

La salle se remplit petit à petit. Les spectateurs prennent place dans un brouhaha insupportable. Aucun respect pour mon ange qui va bientôt apparaître. Ne crains rien beauté, moi je t'écouterai, avec la considération que tu mérites. Le rideau se lève lentement, révélant le décor de la scène. Les musiciens s'installent, font les honneurs au chef d'orchestre, qui s'incline. Le public applaudit, puis se tait lorsque commencent les premières notes de l'ouverture de l'Opéra. La scène se remplit. C'est un défilée de ballerines, de chanteurs… Roméo, peut-être est-ce par jalousie que je pense cela, me semble être surtout un jouvenceau sans cervelle. Trop maniéré, trop imbu de lui-même, trop tout. Je suis sur des charbons ardents. Je trouve que cela traîne en longueur.

Enfin, elle apparaît, magnifique. Elle est vêtue pour l'occasion d'une grande robe blanche, tombant jusqu'aux pieds. Ses longs cheveux ont été tressés et des boutons de roses blanches ont été piqués dans sa tresse. Je me penche par-dessus le balcon. Je ne vois qu'elle sur la scène. C'est comme si tout était noir et qu'elle était la seule lumière dans cette obscurité. Elle commence alors à chanter. Soprano, je l'aurai parié. Sa voix est pure, ses mouvements ne sont que grâce et élégance, elle garde une certaine timidité, c'est charmant. Elle prend possession à merveille du rôle de Juliette, comme s'il avait été fait pour elle. Son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'elle prend confiance en elle. Elle rayonne littéralement, pourtant ses yeux restent toujours aussi froids et tristes. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien manquer à sa vie pour qu'elle ait cette peine en elle ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'elle disparaît déjà dans les coulisses. Je me rassois au fond de mon siège et prends mon mal en patience le temps qu'elle réapparaisse.

D'autres chants se succèdent. Je trouve les autres chanteurs sans talents, aucun ne lui arrive à la cheville. Elle revient, trop peu de temps à mon goût. À chaque fois, je reste suspendu à ses lèvres, à sa beauté. Même son parfum, comme une torture, tel le plus perfide des poisons, parvient jusqu'à moi. Arrive la fameuse scène du balcon. Cet imbécile de Roméo tente tant bien que mal de rendre son personnage charmeur, l'effet rendu est grotesque. Elle par contre, elle est parfaite. Sa voix doit faire pleurer les anges. Elle pose l'éclat de son timbre sur la partition avec exactitude. Elle ne fait qu'un avec la musique délivrée par les instruments. Suis-je le seul à ce moment à me rendre compte de sa perfection ? Ou incarne-t-elle peut-être juste MA définition de la perfection ? Peut-être le public juge-t-il que Roméo est plus talentueux qu'elle. Non, il est impossible qu'il soit aveugle, qu'il soit à ce point détourné de la vie, pour ne pas se rendre compte que la plus parfaite des créatures se trouve à cet instant sur la scène.

Et là, la scène tant attendue. Attendue par moi du moins. La tragédie finale, l'apothéose de la pièce, la mort de Juliette. Une mort lente, des paroles tragiques, la douleur se lit dans chacun de ses gestes, se perçoit dans chacune de ses phrases. C'est d'un tel réalisme qu'il me prend l'envie de la rejoindre sur cette scène, de la prendre dans mes bras et de la rassurer. Elle meurt par amour, elle meurt pour la plus belle raison qui puisse exister. Elle allonge lascivement son corps sur le plancher de la scène. Elle ferme les yeux doucement alors que meurt la dernière note qui sortira d'entre ses lèvres ce soir. L'âme torturée de Juliette est enfin apaisée. Une nouvelle et unique larme coule sur ma joue. Je connais la suite et fin de l'opéra. Le moment où Roméo se lamente et meurt à son tour près du corps de sa belle. Je ne veux pas voir ce chanteur de pacotille geindre inutilement après la mort tout en pudeur que mon ange a donné à Juliette. Je sors précipitamment de la loge et descends dans le grand hall. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Sur une affiche, je lis qu'une réception sera donnée après la représentation. Je décide de rester, peut-être sera-t-elle là.

J'ai attendu une demi-heure avant que le public, les musiciens, les ballerines, et tous les artistes me rejoignent dans le hall. Un brouhaha insoutenable commence progressivement à se faire entendre alors que certains se jettent littéralement sur le buffet et les cocktails. Aucune éducation. Je me coupe de cette populace en me retirant dans un coin sombre. Je balaie la salle du regard. Elle n'a pas encore parut. Serait-elle rentrée chez elle juste après la représentation ? Une ombre passe en haut de l'escalier. Elle grandit à mesure qu'elle approche de la lumière. Comme ce matin, je perçois son parfum avant de la voir. Elle apparaît en haut des marches. Elle a troqué sa robe blanche contre une rouge. Cette couleur lui va à merveille. La couleur de la passion, de l'amour, mais aussi du sang symbole de la vie. Ses cheveux ont été remontés en chignon. Elle descend majestueusement les marches, laissant glisser sa main droite sur la rampe de marbre. J'aime la manière dont le bas de sa robe frôle les marches et, le mouvement des nombreux volants de sa tenue quand elle se déplace.

Elle arrive au bas des marches. Une nuée de personnes l'entoure aussitôt, lui prodiguant éloges et compliments désuets. Elle tourne sur elle-même, répondant avec politesse à ces marques d'hypocrisie. Alors qu'elle me tourne le dos, elle offre à ma vue sa peau blanche et nue, rendue visible par l'absence de tissu sur cette partie de son anatomie. L'envie irrésistible me prend d'aller l'enlacer tendrement par derrière et de poser mes lèvres sur cette peau d'ivoire. Mais je me contente de l'observer à la dérobée. Jamais je n'oserai l'approcher au milieu de tout ce monde. Elle adresse sourire sur sourire à tout ceux qui la félicite, qui la salue. Ont-ils seulement compris jusqu'où allait son talent, sa beauté ? Ont-ils compris à quel point elle s'était donnée pour se rôle, à quel point elle l'a possédé ? La foule qui l'entoure se dissipe aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue, la laissant seule. Son sourire s'efface aussitôt, son regard s'assombrit. Elle se dirige lentement vers un divan et s'y assoit. Elle observe alors les couples qui se forment au milieu du hall et qui commencent à se mouvoir au son de la musique langoureuse qui s'élève.

Je décide alors, dans un élan de folie, de m'approcher d'elle. J'en suis arrivé à un stade où la regarder ne me suffit plus. Je me dirige vers elle, évitant adroitement les danseurs, personne ne semble faire attention à moi. Dans ma main, je ne tiens qu'une simple rose écarlate autour de laquelle j'ai noué un ruban de soie noire. J'ai toujours pensé que les roses étaient des fleurs surfaites, c'est pour cette raison que je décide de lui en offrir qu'une seule. Je suis en face d'elle. Mon ombre qui lui cache la lumière lui fait lever la tête vers moi. Je lui tends la rose sans un mot, elle la saisit tout aussi silencieusement, effleurant mes doigts des siens. Alors qu'elle la porte délicatement à son nez, voilà qu'elle se pique. Une goutte de sang, perle écarlate se forme à l'extrémité de son index. Elle porte son doigt à la bouche alors que je lui jette un regard horrifié, déçu de l'avoir blessée lors de notre première rencontre. Ma peine la fait sourire puis, elle éclate d'un rire franc et cristallin qui a le don d'effacer ma déception. La musique est toujours aussi langoureuse, je me permets de l'inviter pour une danse. Pas un mot n'a été échangé. À quoi bon parler quand un regard suffit à en dire plus.

Elle accepte mon invitation. Je l'entraîne au milieu des autres couples. Ma main gauche saisit sa droite tandis que celle qui est libre vient se placer sans pudeur dans son dos nu, au creux de ses reins. Elle frissonne à ce contact alors qu'elle place sa propre main gauche sur mon épaule, mais elle ne me repousse pas pour autant. Nous commençons à nous mouvoir à la même cadence que les autres, adoptant le rythme de la musique. Elle me dévisage en me souriant doucement. Je tente maladroitement de lui rendre son sourire. Quelque chose me dit que cela doit plus ressembler à un rictus. Chacun de nos regards se perdent dans celui de l'autre. Le silence est notre compagnon. J'aimerai pourtant connaître tout d'elle. Je finis par lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Je lui demande quel est son nom. Elle me répond qu'elle s'appelle Emu O'Hara. Lady Emu O'Hara.

Elle semble tellement triste quand elle me révèle qu'elle est une Lady. Son sourire s'efface, ses yeux deviennent encore plus tristes. Je lui demande pourquoi. Elle me répond naturellement, comme si elle me faisait totalement confiance. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas l'habitude d'être écoutée quand elle se confie. Elle me dit qu'étant une Lady, ses parents ont décidé de la marier de force avec un jeune homme de la haute société. Un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment, qu'elle n'a jamais réellement vu, à qui elle n'a pas parlé. Un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Elle me dit qu'elle est forcée de l'épouser car l'Opéra est en faillite et que c'est l'un de ses plus généreux mécènes. Elle aime l'Opéra et sait que si elle veut continuer à y travailler, elle doit épouser cet homme. Elle me raconte qu'elle a essayé d'en discuter avec ses parents, mais qu'ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils disent que c'est de sa faute, que l'Opéra ne sied pas à une Lady, trop de passion, trop de rêveries et de romantisme inutiles pour une jeune fille de la bonne société.

Elle me demande alors comment moi je m'appelle. Severus Snape. Elle me dit que mon prénom lui plaît, qu'il est doux à prononcer, à murmurer, qu'il a de belles intonations sensuelles. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je la serre un peu plus contre moi. Je la remercie, gêné. Elle a retrouvé son sourire. J'en profite pour lui avouer que j'ai trouvé sa représentation de Juliette époustouflante. Je lui dis qu'elle a mené le rôle à la perfection, sachant divinement bien s'imprégner du personnage. Elle n'a pas donné dans le trop tragique, offrant une mort digne à l'héroïne. Je lui révèle, dans un murmure que je l'ai trouvée sublime, qu'elle éclipsait tous les autres protagonistes. C'est à son tour de se sentir gênée. Ses joues se colorent d'un léger rouge qui fait redoubler les battements de mon cœur. Jamais jusqu'à présent je n'avais troublé une femme. Elle me demande pourquoi je suis venu vers elle, pourquoi elle a l'air de tant me fasciner.

Je lui réponds qu'elle est pour moi la Beauté. Pas la Beauté au sens large du terme, pas comme quand un homme se retourne sur une femme dans la rue parce qu'il la trouve attirante. Non. Je lui dis qu'elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, une sorte d'aura qui l'entoure. Je sais que ce que je lui avoue est ridicule mais je ne sais pas expliquer mieux la fascination que j'ai pour elle. Je lui parle du fait que je l'ai aperçue ce matin, sortant de l'Opéra, qu'elle m'a fait penser à un ange, que si la Beauté pouvait avoir un visage, se serait le sien. Je converse aussi sur la lumière qu'elle a apportée dans ma vie morne et grise. Je lui dis qu'elle m'a fait revivre tout simplement. Je discours sur ce que j'aime chez elle, ses gestes élégants et gracieux, sa bouche tentatrice, ses yeux d'or, la manière dont ses cheveux cascadent dans son dos, sa voix pure à faire pleurer les anges, sa peau douce et d'albâtre, son sourire innocent, la façon dont sa robe bouge au gré de ses mouvements,… Mais surtout, je lui parle de son parfum.

Elle me demande ce que son parfum a de si spécial pour moi. Elle veut savoir s'il me rappelle l'odeur de la rose que je lui ai offerte. En disant cela, elle délaisse mon épaule et porte la fleur qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main gauche à ses narines. Je lui réponds que non, ça n'a aucun rapport. Je lui dis que son parfum est indéfinissable mais qu'il ressemble à celui des anges. Son parfum est devenu une nécessité pour moi, une drogue, la seule chose qui me fait me sentir vivant de nouveau. Je lui avoue que j'aimerai passer le reste de ma misérable existence à sentir son odeur, le nez contre sa peau. Elle glisse alors sa main sur ma nuque, je sens les pétales de la rose me caresser la base du cou. D'une légère pression, elle m'incite à baisser la tête vers elle. Mon visage finit noyé dans son cou. Elle se colle définitivement à moi. Je ne la vois pas, mais je devine qu'elle a fermé les yeux.

Et je hume son odeur. Je me remplis d'elle autant que je peux car je sais que ce moment ne durera pas éternellement. Mon nez navigue sur chaque centimètre de peau offerte. Ce faisant, je caresse lascivement le bas de son dos. Je la sens frissonnante. Je goûte maintenant son parfum de mes lèvres. Je laisse d'abord courir ma bouche sur sa peau dénudée en l'effleurant gentiment puis, je mords ce marbre du bout des dents. Elle gémit, non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Sa voix tremble lorsqu'elle m'avoue qu'elle aurait aimé que l'on se rencontre plus tôt. Elle me dit que jamais personne ne lui a parlé comme ça auparavant, avec autant de sincérité, de respect, de sentiment. Elle me dit qu'elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle me dit… qu'elle m'aime.

Je cesse mon exploration et la regarde dans les yeux. Malgré les larmes qui s'en échappent, ils ne sont plus tristes mais remplis d'espoir. J'essuie ses pleurs de mes pouces. Je prends son visage entre mes mains. Nos bouches se rapprochent inexorablement, nos souffles se mêlent, me faisant goûté la saveur sucrée du sien. Notre baiser est passionné, désespéré, chacun essaie de retenir l'autre, de s'imprégner de l'autre. Nos langues commencent un ballet sensuel véloce. Il n'y a pas de place pour la douceur, nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais. Nous nous séparons à contre cœur et à bout de souffle.

Ses pleurs redoublent. Elle me dit qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle doit partir. Elle me quitte en me disant une dernière phrase qui me brise le cœur. Elle me dit… qu'elle se marie demain. Elle part presque en courant, serrant contre son cœur la rose que je lui ai offerte, et qui mélange sa fragrance à la sienne.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous. Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. La traduction des paroles de Rammstein a été faite par moi. J'espère que j'ai pas gaffé... Si vous pouvez écouter la chanson en même temps que lire le texte, je pense que c'est encore mieux.  
_

**Chapitre III**

_Parfum De Chambre_

Je n'ai pu me résoudre à la laisser partir comme ça, sur un goût d'inachevé. Alors je l'ai suivie, comme le pire des hommes pervers. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, honte de ce que je suis, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et pour moi ça n'a pas de prix. Je l'ai suivie jusque chez elle, un somptueux manoir. Dans le jardin, nombre de grandes tables et de chaises ont été disposées pour la cérémonie de demain. Je fais le tour de la propriété, aucun signe de toi derrière une fenêtre. Soudain, un mouvement interpelle mon attention derrière des rideaux qui volent dans la brise glacé du soir. Une fenêtre est restée ouverte et une musique s'en échappe. Je suis surpris par la violence de la mélodie, elle doit refléter ton état d'esprit. Je me place sous le balcon, tel Roméo attendant que Juliette paraisse. J'avise le lierre qui coure sur la façade, près de cette même fenêtre. Il ne me faut pas deux secondes pour me décider à l'escalader. Alors que je commence mon ascension, des paroles se mettent à accompagner la musique, des paroles en allemand, je comprends cette langue.

**_Der Wahnsinn_**  
_La Folie_

**Ist nur eine schmale Brücke**  
N'est qu'une mince passerelle  
**Die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb**  
Entre deux rives que sont la raison et l'instinct  
**Ich steig dir nach**  
Je monte après toi  
**Das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt**  
La lumière du soleil me brûle l'esprit  
**Ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht**  
Un enfant aveugle qui avance en rampant  
**Weil es seine Mutter riecht**  
Parce qu'il sent sa mère

Oui, je grimpe inlassablement à cette échelle de fortune, guidé par mon seul instinct animal. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'oublie de faire parler mon intellect. Il n'y a plus de place pour ça. Je monte encore et encore. Cela me semble infini. Je sais que je suis sur la bonne piste, car je sens ton parfum qui me tire jusqu'à toi, comme pour m'encourager. Il semble vouloir me guider. Ma récompense divine. J'arrive enfin au niveau de ta fenêtre, je saute par-dessus la rambarde de ton balcon. Je reste accroupi derrière tes rideaux qui se lèvent dans le vent et me permettent de t'apercevoir dans ce que je suppose être ta chambre.

_**Ich finde dich**  
Je t'ai trouvée_

**Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke**  
La trace est fraîche et sur le pont  
**Tropft dein Schweiß dein warmes Blut**  
Gouttent ta sueur et ton sang chaud  
**Ich sehe dich nicht**  
Je ne te vois pas  
**Ich riech dich nur ich spüre Dich  
**Je te flaire seulement, je te sens**  
Ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit**  
Une bête sauvage qui crie parce qu'elle a faim**  
Wittere ich dich meilenweit**  
Je te renifle à des lieues à la ronde

**Du riechst so gut ×2**  
Tu sens si bon ×2  
**Ich geh dir hinterher**  
Je suis derrière toi  
**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Ich finde dich**  
Je t'ai trouvée  
**So gut ×2**  
Si bonne ×2  
**Ich steig dir nach**  
Je monte derrière toi  
**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Gleich hab ich dich**  
Et dans un instant je t'aurai

Les rideaux ont cessé leur danse fantomatique. Je ne te vois plus. La seule chose qui me fait dire que tu es encore dans la pièce est ton odeur. Je ne suis plus un homme, je ne suis qu'un animal sauvage. Je me fie entièrement à mes instincts triviaux. J'ai faim de toi. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te laisserai pas partir, je ne te laisserai pas entre les mains de cet homme que tu n'aimes pas. Ton parfum m'encourage, il se fait de plus en plus présent. Tu sens si bon. Cela ne me suffit pas d'attendre sur ton balcon. Je veux encore goûter ta peau, comme à l'Opéra. Je pénètre en silence dans la pièce. Tu me tournes le dos. Tu commences à enlever lentement ta robe. Sans réfléchir, je t'imite. Je me retrouve bientôt en boxer. Tu es déjà nue. Ton corps est tellement parfait, ton odeur me semble encore plus présente maintenant que tu es dénudée. Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Je me débarrasse du dernier rempart à ma nudité. Je m'approche lentement et t'enlace tendrement.

_**Jetzt hab ich dich**__  
Voilà, maintenant je t'ai_

**Ich warte bis es dunkel ist**  
J'attends jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sombre  
**Dann fass ich an die nasse Haut**  
Pour saisir ta peau moite  
**Verrate mich nicht**  
Ne me trahis pas  
**Oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt**  
Oh ne vois-tu pas le pont brûler**  
Hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht**  
Arrête de crier et de te débattre  
**Weil sie sonst auseinander bricht**  
Sinon le pont va s'effondrer

Tu prends peur alors que je t'enlace, te demandant sans doute à qui appartient ce corps qui vient se coller sans la moindre pudeur au tien. Tu tentes d'échapper à mon emprise. Arrête, c'est inutile, tu risques de nous faire repérer, et tous mes efforts aurons été vains. Je te retourne vers moi. Ton regard reflète la surprise quand tu me reconnais, mais tu stoppes immédiatement tes excès de violence. Tu viens te réfugier dans mes bras en me disant que je n'aurais jamais dû venir, mais que tu es contente que je l'aie fait. Mes lèvres retrouvent naturellement le chemin de ta peau. Comme l'animal que je suis, je mords ta chair. Tu gémis et t'accroches à moi. Tu me dis que tu veux plus. Tu me dis que tu veux me sentir en toi.

**Du riechst so gut ×2**  
Tu sens si bon ×2  
**Ich geh dir hinterher**  
Je suis derrière toi  
**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Ich finde dich**  
Je t'ai trouvée  
**So gut ×2**  
Si bonne ×2  
**Ich steig dir nach**  
Je monte derrière toi  
**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Gleich hab ich dich**  
Je t'ai à présent

Je te dépose sur le lit, tu t'allonges sans résistance, offerte. Je me place au-dessus de toi. Je commence mon exploration par ton cou que je mords et embrasse à tour de rôle. Mes lèvres descendent ensuite jusqu'à ta poitrine, tes deux pommes d'amour, auxquelles j'offre les honneurs qu'elles méritent. Pendant que ma bouche lèche la pointe dressée de l'un de tes tétons, ma main s'occupe de l'autre. Tes gémissements deviennent plus bruyants. Tu me dis qu'aucun homme ne t'a touchée comme je le fais maintenant. Tu me dis qu'aucun homme ne t'a jamais touchée. Je comprends que tu essaies de me dire que tu es encore vierge. Je te promets d'être doux après t'avoir embrassée fiévreusement. Ma bouche reprend son chemin sur ton ventre. Tu te cambres en lâchant un petit cri que tu essaies d'étouffer avec ton poing.

**Du riechst so gut ×2**  
Tu sens si bon ×2  
**Ich geh dir hinterher**  
Je suis derrière toi  
**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Ich finde dich**  
Je t'ai trouvée  
**So gut ×2**  
Si bonne ×2  
**Ich fass dich an**  
Je t'attrape  
**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Jetzt hab ich dich**  
Voilà maintenant je t'ai

Ma main glisse lentement sur l'une de tes cuisses, puis remonte vers ton entre-jambe. Lentement, j'introduis un doigt, puis deux dans ton antre du plaisir. Je suis surpris de constater que tu es déjà prête à m'accueillir. Tes yeux sont fermés, tu te mordilles les lèvres. Il me prend l'envie de te faire découvrir toute l'étendue de ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Après ton ventre, ma bouche continue son exploration plus bas. Ma langue vient titiller ton point sensible, puis mes dents viennent mordiller ce même bout de chair qui t'emmènera bientôt loin dans le plaisir, sans possibilité de t'en évader. Tu me supplies d'arrêter, de venir en toi, tout de suite. Je t'obéis, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu m'as apporté.

**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Du riechst so gut**  
Tu sens si bon  
**Ich geh dir hinterher**  
Je suis derrière toi

Mettant mes mains de chaque côté de tes épaules, je me place à ton entrée. Tu me regardes, sûre de toi, sûre de moi. Je te pénètre d'un seul coup de rein. Si tu dois souffrir, autant que cela ne soit qu'une fois. Tu lâches un hoquet de douleur. Je te laisse t'habituer à ma présence, je te caresse, t'embrasse. Je commence lentement à me mouvoir en toi, t'arrachant de petits gémissements. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, pas tant que tu ne me demanderas pas plus, ce que tu ne tardes pas à faire. Tes mains agrippent mes épaules, tu soulèves ton bassin. J'accélère alors le mouvement, alternant les coups de rein rapides et plus langoureux. Dans la chambre ne résonnent plus que le bruit de la peau contre la peau, de tes cris, et de mes halètements. Tes mains quittent mes épaules pour s'agripper désespérément aux draps.

Je t'attire vers moi par tes hanches et me penche un peu plus sur toi. J'augmente encore la cadence. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Nous sommes liés par nos corps mais aussi par notre esprit. Ton odeur, s'ajoutant à celle de notre sueur et celle qui découle de notre acte d'amour, s'imprègne sur ma peau, rentre par tous mes pores. Ton parfum devient le mien. Je te sens partir dans les tréfonds du plaisir, je me sens partir aussi. Je t'accorde encore quelques mouvements de bassin. Nous nous dérobons de la réalité au même instant, chacun criant le nom de son amant dans le noir. Je m'écroule, épuisé, sur ton corps. Nous reprenons lentement nos esprits. Je m'écarte de toi pour te laisser respirer. Tu t'agrippes aussitôt à mon torse de nouveau, comme si tu avais peur que je disparaisse après avoir obtenu ce que je voulais.

Tu approches ta bouche de mon oreille. Tu me murmures tellement de choses. Tu me dis merci. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Tu me dis que tu me veux moi, pas l'homme que tu dois épouser demain. Tu me dis que tu ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde qui force les gens à prendre des décisions dont ils ne veulent pas. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Je te réponds que tout ce qui nous opprime sera bientôt terminé. Que nous serons bientôt ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review peut-être? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Dois-je poster le dernier chapitre ce soir? Aller me pendre?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic, pour ceux qui souhaitent aller jusqu'au bout de cette lecture..._

**Chapitre IV**

_L'Odeur Des Chrysanthèmes_

Tout est noir. Noir et sans vie comme le monde dans lequel je vivais. Je peux le dire aujourd'hui, il n'y a ni Enfer ni Paradis. Il n'y a que le Néant. Les gens n'ont pas à craindre une punition divine car il n'y a pas d'après. Tout est noir, tout est froid. Emu O'Hara, mon doux ange, m'accompagne. Nous sommes allongés dans le noir. Elle a posé sa tête sur mon torse. Elle est la seule lumière qui existe pour moi ici bas. Elle a emporté la petite rose que je lui avais offerte. C'est, avec moi, le seul souvenir de sa vie. Elle me regarde et me sourit tendrement. Ses yeux reflètent espoir et joie de vivre, enfin. Pour la première fois, elle est heureuse, et moi aussi. Pour la première fois, nous nous sentons vivants. Quel paradoxe quand on voit dans quel monde nous nous trouvons ! Si nous pouvons considérer le Néant comme étant un monde.

Il n'y a pas d'après. D'après quoi ? Après la vie. Il n'y a rien. Le Néant ne peut rien nous offrir. Mais la vie ne pouvait rien nous offrir non plus, à Emu et à moi. Elle aurait dû épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, peut-être arrêter l'Opéra. Toute sa vie, elle l'aurait passée avec des regrets. Le temps aurait passé sur elle, elle aurait vieilli et elle aurait regretté de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. Ici, elle me dit qu'elle est heureuse, parce qu'elle est avec moi, qu'elle sait que plus rien du monde mauvais que nous avons quitté ne pourra l'atteindre. Elle m'avoue qu'elle m'attendait depuis longtemps, pour venir l'arracher à ce monde. Qu'elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait un jour. Elle me révèle qu'elle croyait avant que la mort était froide et cruelle, pas comme moi. Que j'étais sensible et passionné.

Moi, j'aurai dû continuer à vivre privé d'elle, de son parfum, de son corps, de son amour. J'aurai vécu comme le Mangemort, l'assassin, le traître. Toute une vie à porter un nom que l'on a tant de fois trainé dans la boue. N'aurais-je pas le droit moi aussi à la paix ? Un homme ayant réussi à se faire aimer de la plus pure des femmes ne mériterait-il pas le pardon ? Vivre auprès de cette même femme ? Je voulais juste avoir une vie paisible, était-ce trop demandé ? Maintenant j'ai cette vie, dans le Néant. Je pourrais éternellement vivre à ses côtés, sentir son parfum, profiter de son corps, de sa voix. Elle me chantera des airs d'opéra rien que pour moi. Son odeur, je serai seul à en profiter. Et s'il n'existait pas un mais plusieurs Paradis ? Si chacun avait sa conception propre de l'Eden ? Et si là où je me trouvais, dans le noir, le froid, avec elle et la petite rose, était notre définition du Paradis à tous les deux ?

Le monde était laid. Notre amour était une chose trop belle pour ce monde. Tu étais trop belle. Tu es ma Beauté. Personne n'aurait compris, et nous n'aurions pas su leur expliquer. Comment expliquer que l'on se sent vivre à des personnes qui ont cessé de croire en la vie ? Comment expliquer l'amour à des personnes qui n'éprouvent aucun sentiment ? N'ais pas de regret, rien de bien ne nous attendait dans le monde où nous vivions. Nous aurions continué à vivre, mais chacun de notre côté. Nous avions tellement besoin l'un de l'autre, nous étions tellement compromis. Toi la lumière, fille du bonheur et de la beauté. Moi l'ombre, fils de la misère et du désespoir. Les contraires s'attirent. Il a fallut que je connaisse la peine et la douleur pour obtenir le bonheur et la joie. Paradoxe. Tout comme il a fallut que nous nous donnions la mort pour enfin nous sentir vivants.

Crois-tu qu'ils comprendront notre geste quand ils trouveront nos deux corps enlacés dans ton lit demain ? Nos corps froids, nus et sans vie ? Ils diront que nous avons été victimes d'une crise de folie. Comme ils ne me connaissent pas, ils diront que c'est de ma faute, que je t'ai entrainée dans ma folie d'homme instable et solitaire. Ils diront que je t'ai séduite, violée même peut-être, et que pour te garder je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te tuer. Ils penseront ensuite que je n'ai pas supporté ta perte, et que je me suis tué pour te rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Que m'importe ce qu'ils diront en fait, ils ne peuvent rien comprendre d'un amour aussi beau et pur que le notre. Ils seront peut-être même tellement détachés de la vie, qu'ils ne diront rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de nous enterrer. Quelques pleurs sur ton corps pour faire bonne mesure peut-être. Aucune larme ne sera versée sur le mien.

Ils ne verront pas le sacrifice des deux amants, tels Roméo et Juliette, qui se sont suicidés pour échapper à leur vie et famille. Ils ne comprendront sans doute jamais la symbolique de notre geste, comment tout a pu basculer en une journée. La rose que tu serrais fermement dans tes mains au moment de ta mort, ils se contenteront de te l'arracher de tes doigts morts et la jetteront sans plus réfléchir à leur geste. Ils ne se demanderont pas si c'est l'homme au cadavre raidit qui te l'a offerte. Ils ne se poseront pas la question de savoir ce que j'éprouvais à l'instant où je te l'ai tendue, au moment où tu l'as acceptée. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fleur, et une fleur ça se fane. Une fleur fanée est inutile, les choses inutiles finissent toutes à la poubelle ou oubliée dans un coin. Ils se diront peut-être simplement que si tu avais cette fleur avec toi, c'est parce que tu affectionnais les roses, rien de plus. C'est triste, mais c'est dans la nature humaine des gens de nos jours. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne cherchent pas à lui donner un sens.

Je ne t'ai pas entrainée dans ma folie, ou alors nous étions fous tous les deux à ce moment. Nous nous sommes seulement rendu compte que la vie ne nous apporterait rien, qu'elle nous éloignerait l'un de l'autre. Je t'avais promis que nous resterions ensemble quoi qu'il advienne. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas agi en traître. Comment aurais-je pu te faire ça après tout ce que tu m'avais offert ? Pour une fois, je n'ai pas agi en lâche, mais comme un homme qui fait face et accepte ses sentiments. Alors j'ai sorti de ma cape une fiole du plus puissant poison que je possédais. Je le gardais toujours sur moi, au cas où. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il servirait ma propre mort. Qui peut imaginer qu'un jour il en viendra au suicide ? Tu as compris que mourir était la seule solution pour nous de rester éternellement ensemble. C'est toi qui as fait référence à Roméo et Juliette.

Tu m'as dit que tu voulais mourir la première, parce que tu ne voulais pas rester seule à côté de mon corps inerte. Tu as porté la fiole à tes lèvres et lentement tu as bu. Une, puis deux, et enfin trois gorgées. Tu as pris la rose que tu avais posé sur ta table de nuit, et tu t'es allongée au creux de mes bras. Je t'ai serrée contre moi, je t'ai embrassée et caressée jusqu'à ce que la mort arrive. Tu l'attendais, impatiente et confiante, comme une délivrance. Je sais que tu n'as pas souffert, ce poison était indolore. Jusqu'au bout tu m'as souri, jusqu'au bout je t'ai tenue dans mes bras. Je t'ai sentie partir, tes yeux dorés se sont voilés. Même dans la mort, je t'ai trouvée belle, tu avais toujours un je ne sais quoi de fascinant. J'ai fermé tes paupières.

Roméo n'a pas été long à suivre sa Juliette. Il me tardait tellement de te rejoindre. J'ai avalé tout le reste de la fiole alors que quelques gorgées auraient suffit. Tu me manquais déjà tellement. Avant de me coucher à tes côtés pour ne plus jamais me réveiller, j'ai embrassé une dernière fois tes lèvres. Même mortes, elles avaient conservé leur douceur. J'ai posé une main sur ton cœur immobile, ai fermé les yeux, et attendu que la Faucheuse face son œuvre. Tu as raison, la mort n'est pas froide et cruelle, pas quand on l'attend depuis si longtemps sans se l'avouer, pas quand on l'accueille comme une délivrance. Elle est venue me prendre alors que je m'endormais, le nez dans tes cheveux, respirant les derniers effluves de ton parfum. Je n'aurais rêvé une plus belle façon d'abandonner cette vie insipide.

Tu m'attendais, seule dans les ténèbres du Néant. Tu portais ta robe rouge que tu avais revêtue pour la réception de l'Opéra. Tu tenais dans ta main gauche une petite rose à laquelle un ruban de soie noire était noué. Tu t'es jetée à mon cou en éclatant de ton rire enfantin et cristallin, aussi pur que le bruit de l'eau que l'on verse dans un verre en cristal. J'étais tellement rassuré de voir que nous nous étions retrouvés de l'autre côté. J'avais eu peur que l'on soit séparé, à cause de cette stupide histoire d'Enfer et de Paradis. Je pensais que tu te retrouverais avec les anges, ta vraie famille, et que je finirai brûlé et damné dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Ces stupides histoires sont vraiment faites pour nous effrayer, nous pauvres mortels. Déjà que la vie ne nous permet pas d'espérer grand-chose, si en plus de ça nous ne pouvons rien obtenir de la mort…

Mais qu'importent toutes ces choses sur lesquelles j'ai râlé jusqu'à présent. Après tout, maintenant je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je sais que pour Emu et moi, la mort sera préférable à la vie, qu'elle sera plus belle. Je n'avais jamais été suicidaire auparavant, mais je suis arrivé à un stade où je voulais enfin connaître le bonheur à tout prix, quitte à mourir pour ça. Nous nous sommes allongés sur le sol froid dans le noir. Avant de m'embrasser, tu as murmuré contre mes lèvres que tu ne regrettais pas un seul instant de t'être donnée la mort. Qu'une romantique comme toi, totalement obnubilée par la recherche de l'amour le plus parfait et le plus beau, ne pouvait rêver mieux. Que mourir d'amour était la plus belle chose qui pouvait t'arriver. Tu me dis que tu regrettes juste de ne pas avoir laissé un papier expliquant que ta dernière volonté serait que nous soyons enterrés ensemble. Je te réponds que cette volonté n'aurait pas été respectée, parce que les gens n'auraient pas compris. Et puis, c'est trop tard maintenant.

Elle me dit avec une moue triste qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé que nous soyons inhumés ensemble. Je la rassure. Je lui dis que rien ne compte plus pour moi maintenant que d'être près d'elle ad vitam aeternam. M'enivrer de son parfum pour l'éternité, jusqu'à plus soif. Je te serre un peu plus contre moi et enfouis mon visage dans tes cheveux alors que tu mets le tien dans mon cou. Je noie mon nez dans ta cascade de chocolat. C'est impressionnant à quel point se sont souvent les choses les plus simples qui nous procurent le plus grand bonheur. Rien ne me plaît plus que de rester immobile avec toi, faisant fi de ce qui se passera demain. Y a-t-il seulement un demain ici ? Le temps a-t-il une quelconque emprise sur le Néant ? Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de me poser toutes ces questions ? Ne puis-je me contenter de vivre l'instant présent tout simplement ?

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller contre le corps de ma défunte amante. Son odeur prend possession de mes sens et je me laisse glisser dans une douce torpeur. La fragrance de la petite rose vient à son tour me titiller les narines. Son parfum est plus timide, comme si cette fleur reconnaissait la supériorité de l'arôme de mon ange, et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le dominer. Une senteur vient soudain s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes. Une émanation plus forte, plus entêtante. Je connais cette odeur, c'est celle d'une autre fleur. Je renifle l'atmosphère qui nous entoure. Je finis par deviner à quoi la senteur correspond. Je souris. Emu me demande pourquoi. Je lui réponds que notre enterrement a commencé sur terre. Je lui dis que je sens l'odeur de la Mort et qu'elle a l'odeur d'une fleur. Je peux le dire aujourd'hui, alors que je m'endors, homme décédé mais heureux auprès de ma belle défunte, la Mort a l'odeur des chrysanthèmes.

**Fin**

* * *

_Je sais, c'est pas très gai tout ça... En tout cas je remercie ceux qui ont lu cette petite histoire. Une chtite review pour me donner votre avis (yeux de cocker)? Je reviens bientôt avec une autre fic qui s'appellera Living A Lie. _


End file.
